Taketori Monogatari (Deimon Devil Bats Storytelling)
by lululunaa
Summary: Cara baru untuk membaca cerita khas Jepang yang terkenal, dengan judul Taketori Monogatari (Kaguya Hime) yang dibawakan oleh anggota Deimon Devil Bats.


**Taketori Monogatari**

Eyeshield 21 Monogatari

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki - Yusuke Murata x Japanese Folklore

* * *

Mamori : " _pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Nenek dan Kakek di tengah hutan. Kakek bekerja sebagai pemotong bambu. pada suatu hari, tidak sengaja memotong sebuah bambu yang bersinar, dan ternyata di dalam bambu tersebut ada seorang bayi mungil._ "

Musashi : …

Hiruma : baca, pak tua sialan!

Musashi : he? bukankah Kurita yang menjadi Ojiisan?

Hiruma : tentu saja itu pernamu, Kuso-Ojiisan!

Musashi : uh, mendokuse. " _ah, ara! akachan!_ "

Mamori : " _Kakek berlari dengan segera menuju pulang, mencari istrinya yang berada di rumah._ "

Musashi : " _anata! anata!_ "

Suzuna : …

Sena : …

Suzuna : baca giliranmu, Sena,

Sena : uhm, aku bukan Obaasan,

Musashi : giliranmu, Suzuna.

Suzuna : hee?! aku kenapa menjadi Obaasan?! aku kan akachan!

Hiruma : cepat baca, bocah sialan!

Suzuna : uh! " _ada apa, anata? mengapa kau berlari begitu riang?_ "

Musashi : " _psst, aku menemukan bayi di tengah hutan,_ "

Suzuna : " _bayi?!_ "

Musashi : " _psst, pelankan suaramu, Obaa. aku tidak mau suara kerasmu membangunkan Hime,_ "

Suzuna : " _Hime?_ "

Musashi : " _ia Putri Bambu, ia cantik seperti Hime-sama,_ "

Suzuna : " _kirei da ne. bagaimana kalau kita namai dia Kaguya?_ "

Mamori : " _Kakek dan Nenek merawat Kaguya dengan segenap cintanya, sehingga Kaguya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan periang. Kaguya selalu membantu Kakek bekerja di hutan, terkadang bermain dengan anak-anak yang sedang kebetulan lewat di hutan bambu._ "

Juumonji : " _Take-ko!_ "

Kuroki : " _Take-ko da!_ "

Togano : " _Take-ko! Take-ko!_ "

Mamori : " _semua anak di desa memanggilnya 'Take-ko', karena kisah Kakek dan Nenek yang menemukan Kagura di batang bambu telah tersebar. meskipun begitu, mereka tidak mendiskriminasi Kagura, namun mereka bermain bersamanya. berlarian sepanjang jalan setapak, ataupun mengejar kijang untuk ditangkap._ "

Musashi : " _jangan panggil dia Take-ko! panggil dia Hime-sama!_ "

Mamori : " _namun, Ojiisan tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan anak-anak desa sematkan untuk Kaguya. terkadang, ia marah kalau seseorang memanggil Kaguya dengan 'Take-ko' di hadapannya._ "

Juumonji : ah, dialog kami hanya sampai sini?

Kuroki : haa?!

Togano : haaa?!

Kuroki : kenapa dialog kami tidak sepanjang yang lainnya?

Hiruma : abaikan tiga anak babi sialan ini. lanjutkan, Manager sialan!

Mamori : mou, jangan panggil aku Manager sialan! " _setiap saat Kakek memotong bambu, pasti selalu saja ada hal aneh yang ia dapatkan. ia menemukan emas yang berkilau, ataupun kain sutra yang sangat mahal harganya. akhirnya, keluarga mereka semakin kaya, dan berpindah ke kota, tinggal di suatu istana yang megah._

 _Kaguya pun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. kecantikannya menjadi buah bibir di kota, menyebar hingga seluruh negri. mendengar mengenai kecantikan Kaguya, lima pangeran dari kaisar seberang mendatangi kediaman Kaguya, untuk melamar Kaguya._ "

Juumonji : sebentar, siapa yang menjadi Kaguya-Hime disini?

Hiruma : cepat lanjutkan saja ceritanya! jangan banyak tanya, sebelum cerita berakhir!

Kurita : " _kedatanganku kemari, untuk melamar Kaguya-Hime,_ "

Musashi : " _bagaimana, Kaguya-Himesama?_ "

Mamori : " _namun, setiap pria yang datang untuk melamarnya, selalu saja ditolak. sudah lebih dari selusin pria yang ditolaknya, dan banyak pula yang menyerah sebelum ia melamar Kaguya, pada akhirnya hanya ada lima pangeran yang masih bertahan untuk menikahi Kaguya-Hime._ "

Musashi : " _perempuan itu menikah dengan laki-laki. tolong pilihlah dari mereka yang ada,_ "

Hiruma : " _aku hanya ingin menikah dengan pria yang membawakan barang yang aku sebutkan, dan sampaikan ini kepada mereka yang menunggu di luar,_ "

Suzuna : USO!

Juumonji : KENAPA HIRUMA YANG MENJADI KAGUYA-HIME?!

Hiruma : cepat selesaikan permainan bodoh kalian ini!

Musashi : sedih sekali, anakku seorang putri setan,

Mamori : " _ketika malam tiba, pesan Kaguya disampaikan kepada kelima pangeran yang menunggu. pelamar masing-masing diminta untuk membawakan barang-barang yang mustahil didapat,_ "

Sena : " _Kaguya-Himesama meminta untuk dibawakan barang-barang sebagai berikut. mangkuk suci Buddha Gautana Shakkyamuni dari India, dahan pohon emas berbuah berkilauan dari Pulau Mistis Horai, kulit tikus api dari Tiongkok, mutiara naga, dan kulit kerang bercahaya milik burung walet._ " tapi, kalau Hiruma yang menjadi Kaguya-Hime, sepertinya hanya budak yang mau tunduk padanya, yang akan ia terima,

Mamori : " _menyadari kalau semuanya adalah hal yang mustahil, pangeran pertama datang kembali membawa mangkuk yang sangat mahal, tetapi bukan mangkuk yang Kaguya inginkan_."

Yukimitsu : " _aku membawakan mangkuk suci yang Kaguya-Himesama inginkan,_ "

Mamori : " _namun Kaguya menyadari kalau mangkuk tersebut adalah mangkuk palsu. juga, kedua pangeran yang mencari dahan pohon dan kulit tikus api pun terbongkar kebohongannya,_ "

Hiruma : mereka terlalu bodoh, tidak pandai menipu, kekeke…

Mamori : " _begitu pula dengan dua pangeran lainnya, gagal mendapatkan barang yang Kaguya inginkan. pangeran keempat menyerah setelah dihantam badai ketika mencari mutiara naga, dan pangeran kelima kehilangan nyawanya saat mencari kulit kerang._

 _Berita kegagalan ini terdengar oleh Kaisar Jepang, Mikado, dan datang menuju istana Kaguya untuk menemui Kaguya, dan jatuh cinta pada Kaguya, dan meminta Kaguya untuk menikah dengannya. Kakek selalu membujuk Kaguya untuk menikah dengan Mikado, namun berbagai alasan tentu saja diucapkan oleh Kaguya._ "

Musashi : " _ayolah, kau harus menikahi pria itu,_ "

Hiruma : " _tidak mau,_ ". tentu saja aku tidak mau menikahi pria, karena aku seorang pria! juga, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang-orang yang tidak bisa kuperalat!

Mamori : jangan keluar dari cerita, " _Kaguya tetap menolak, bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengan Kasiar Jepang. akhirynya, Kaisar memutuskan untuk menyerah setelah saling bertukar puisi dengan Kaguya,_ "

Musashi : sudah kupastikan, Kaisar pasti menyerah karena mendapatkan surat ancaman,

Mamori : " _musim gugur pun tiba. Kaguya menghabiskan malam demi malam dengan memandangi bulan sambil menangis. setiap ditanya mengapa ia menangis, Putri Kaguya selalu tidak menjawab._ "

Suzuna : " _ada apa, Kaguya-Himesama?"_

Hiruma : aku hanya ingin lebih banyak budak,

Mamori : jangan merusak cerita. " _namun, ketika tanggal 15 september semakin dekat, Kaguya akhirnya mengakui mengenai kediamannya._ "

Hiruma : sebenarnya aku hanya ingin hidupku lebih tenang.

Mamori : semakin baik kau membaca ceritanya, semakin cepat cerita ini berakhir.

Hiruma : " _Haha-sama, Chichi-sama, sebenarnya, aku ini bukan manusia bumi,_ "

Musashi : tetapi kau manusia dari neraka, kan? kami sudah mengetahui itu,

Hiruma : kekeke.. " _tanggal 15 ini, pada saat bulan purnama, aku harus pulang ke bulan,_ "

Musashi : atau lebih tepatnya ke neraka. " _secepat itu, Kaguya-Himesama?_ " tetapi, kalau kau menjadi Kaguya-Hime, lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?

Suzuna : " _tidakkah bisa kau tinggal lebih lama dengan kami?_ "

Mamori : " _Kaguya menyampaikan mengenai identitas yang sebenarnya kepada Kaisar, dan Kaisar mengutus prajurit untuk melindungi Kaguya dari jemputan orang bulan._

 _Saat malam purnama tiba, sekitar pukul 2 malam, dari langit turun orang-orang bulan, untuk menjemput Kaguya._ "

Monta : " _kami datang untuk menjemput Kaguya._ "

Taki : " _tidak semudah itu kalian mengambil Kaguya-Himesama dari kami!_ " aku, prajurit tampan akan melindungi Kaguya-Himesama! aku akan melindungi Kaguya-Himesama dari monyet bulan sepertimu!

Monta : mukyaa! aku bukan monyet bulan!

Mamori : " _namun, Kakek dan prajurit tidak mampu mencegah mereka membawa Kaguya, dan akhirnya Kaguya dibawa kembali ke bulan._ "

Monta : " _sebenarnya, Kaguya adalah penduduk ibu kota Bulan yang sedang menjalani hukuman buang ke bumi,_ "

Musashi : " _ta.. tapi,_ "

Hiruma : " _Chichi-sama, sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku, karena telah merawatku dari kecil, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian,"_

Musashi : akuma techou, kah?

Hiruma : kekeke, itu sih mimpimu,

Mamori : " _Kaguya memberikan obat fushi kepada Kaisar, agar Kaisar bisa hidup selamanya. kemudian, kereta pun membawa Kaguya kembali ke bulan, meninggalkan Kaisar dan istrinya._ "

Musashi : " _namun, rasanya aku tidak perlu hidup selamanya, jika hidupku tanpa Kaguya-Himesama. bakarlah obat fushi ini di atas gunung tertinggi di Jepang,_ "

Taki : " _baik, yang mulia,"_ biar prajurit yang tampan ini yang mencetak sejarah dunia!

Mamori : " _akhirnya prajurit membakar obat Fushi di puncak tertinggi di Jepang, dan gunung tersebut dinamakan 'Fushi no Yama', atau yang kita kenal sekarang 'Gunung Fuji'. asap yang mengepul di puncak gunung Fuji ialah konon obat Fushi yang dibakar oleh prajurit. owari."_


End file.
